Falling in Love with Sylar
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Sylar is very intense serial killer, and he falls in love with Niki’s alter ego, Jessica Sanders, DL divorces Niki thinking that she loved Sylar but it was really Jessica who was in love with him. Jessica then shoots DL, and kills him,plz read its good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful sunny day on the beach and Niki Sanders was tanning with her husband DL while Micah was making a sand castle. Micah was getting very annoying because he was throwing sand all over Niki's towels while he was digging.

"Micah, can you please move over there, you are getting sand all over the place?" DL asked him.

"Sure dad," said Micah as he got up and moved to a different spot but not too far from Niki and DL.

"I'm starving, would you like me to go over to the hotdog stand there and get us some hotdogs and freezies?" asked Niki kindly as she stood up.

"Freezies, I like freezies," said Micah, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure just clean stand off of you before we go," said Niki brushing all of the sand off of him with a towel.

"That hurts," Micah whined trying to push Niki away.

"Hey it gets the stand out," Niki replied and laughed.

Then Niki and Micah walked to the hotdog stand together while DL waited for them a there spot.

Micah was starving, and so was Niki they couldn't wait to eat.

"I can't wait to have a freezie," Micah told Niki excitedly.

"Me too," said Niki holding his hand.

Niki then ordered for her, Micah and DL then they went back to the beach to join DL.

"These hotdogs are really good," said Micah munching on his.

"They are," Niki said.

The Hawkins family had a very fun day at the beach; Micah enjoyed swimming and making sandcastles while Niki and DL would tan.

Finally it was getting late and it was time to go back to the house because Micah had karate lessons the next day and he had to get up early.

Once they got home, everybody had a quick shower to clean the stand from the beach off of them, after Micah watched some TV while Niki and DL were playing a board game together.

"Micah, don't go to bed too late," Niki reminded him.

"I know," said Micah with his eyes still glued to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next day, DL went out for breakfast with some friends while Niki went to go drive Micah to his Karate lessons, then she was going to go to the mall because she was going to a party at a club near her house tonight with DL and some friends.

"I'll pick you up at 12:00 ok," Niki promised

"Ok, see ya," said Micah as he went inside.

Niki went back to the car and drove to the mall to buy a dress. It usually took a really long time for Niki to buy a dress. Niki looked in the mirror in the store and saw her alter ego Jessica who was completely different than her. Jessica was very mean and aggressive and Niki was very sweet and gentle.

"So which dress should I where, this mini black with the flower in the middle or this pink one with the lace at the bottom?" Niki asked Jessica tossing her beautiful long blond hair as she showed her the dress.

"Wear the black one Niki, it looks really hot on you," Jessica told her.

"Really?" asked Niki.

"Trust me," Jessica responded.

Then the sales person came to see what was going on.

"Are you alright? Do you need any help finding anything?" asked the sales person.

"I'm good thanks," said Niki not even paying attention to the sales person.

"Are you sure?" asked the sales person.

"I said I was fine!" Niki sneered. All of a sudden, Niki was the one trapped in the mirror and Jessica came out because Jessica would take over when Niki got upset with someone.

"Ok I was just asking," the sales person said as she just left Jessica be.

Finally it was time for Jessica to go pick Micah up from karate lessons.

"Hey Micah how was your lesson?" asked Jessica.

"Good," said Micah, "I'm hungry, what's for lunch,"

"Let's go to McDonald's," Jessica suggested.

After they had lunch, Jessica and Micah spent the afternoon together, and then it was time for the babysitter to come over to watch Micah because Jessica and DL had to leave for their party.

Once they got to the club, Jessica and DL split up and went to meet their friends. Jessica felt like she was having too much to drink and she started feeling a bit sedated. Just then Jessica saw Sylar who was a serial killer as well; she thought he was super sexy with his black hair and when he wore black. He came and sat beside Jessica.

"What do you want from me Sylar, my power? Well you can't have it! You can try and get it from me but I don't think you can," Jessica flirted with him.

"No I came to see if you were ok?" replied Sylar.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy that's all," Jessica replied moving closer to him.

"Did you have too much to drink again?" asked Sylar.

"Yeah," said Jessica, "Come on Sylar, dance with me," Jessica helped Sylar up.

"I don't think so, you look tired, I think you should rest," said Sylar

"No dance with me, now!" Jessica ordered. She moved closer to Sylar and starting making out with him.

"Whoa slow down Jessica, I just met you!" Sylar yelled at her pushing her away. Sylar went to the bar and got something to drink as well, then he started getting all dizzy and he fell over.

"You look like crap!" Jessica laughed at him, "Come with me to my house and we will make out again, you are hot, I love your sexy black hair," Jessica said stroking his black hair.

"Jessica, I am going out with someone else," said Sylar. He didn't want to mention to her that he was going out with Maya Herrera. She loved Sylar and she would do anything with him. She found it cute when ever he killed some one for their ability.

"You can't, are you still dating that Maya girl, she is a freak! Don't talk to her, break up with her," Jessica convinced him.

"Jessica enough, you are treating me like crap, and I don't like it. If you mess with me again I will kill you in your sleep!" Sylar warned.

"You will try," Jessica said moving him closer to her.

Maya came a bit later to the party and she saw Jessica making out with Sylar. She got so angry that she wanted to kill Jessica. Just then Sylar's eyes turned black, and Jessica turned around and saw Maya killing most of the people at the party. Jessica thought that she was absolutely insane.

Jessica came up to Maya and began to strangle her, "Who invited you here Herrera?"

"Gabriel," Maya said trying to use her power on Jessica but it was hopeless and it wasn't working.

"Do not call him Gabriel! He doesn't like it and stay away from him because he is mine!" Jessica said angrily. Jessica then punched Maya in the face and choked Maya to death.

"No! Maya," Sylar screamed as he ran up to her.

"Told you she was useless," Jessica roared with laughter, "You are lucky I didn't stuff her body in your car trunk because that's what would have happened if you didn't come quick,"

DL came out to see what was going on, he saw Jessica standing over Maya's dead body covered in blood. DL looked astonished because he knew that Niki would never hurt anybody and he did not know that Jessica had come back.

"Niki what are you doing?" asked DL looking concerned.

"I don't know, I saw her here dead," Jessica lied looking at Sylar.

"Jessica killed her! She was my girlfriend," Sylar cried over her.

"Sylar I don't want you involved in this!" DL shouted pushing Sylar over aggressively.

"But Jessica killed my girlfriend!" Sylar shouted back at DL.

Jessica and DL went home, and Sylar was actually crying because his girlfriend died. He actually didn't want to take her power because she was his first girlfriend he ever met.

"DL, you go home. I will be right back," said Jessica. She went to go see how Sylar was doing. Apparently he was not doing so well.

"Hey Sylar, I am really sorry," Jessica apologized hoping that Sylar would forgive her.

"LEAVE!" Sylar ordered not even bothering to look at her.

Jessica put her arms around Sylar and said, "Maya is gone now! You have me,"

"But you killed Maya so that you can have me, that is not how love really works Jessica!" Sylar shouted.

"I told you I was sorry! I will never do anything like that again," Jessica said to him.

Sylar was just so angry with her that he got right up and punched Jessica in the face she totally wiped out.

Jessica slowly got up, she had blood all over her face and she was all sore.

"What was that for?" asked Jessica.

"For killing her," said Sylar angrily. Sylar got up and carried Maya's dead body and brought her back to his apartment. Sylar was lucky because he still had the cure which was Claire's blood, so he injected Maya and she came back.

"Gabriel, where am I?" asked Maya in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, you are save with me now," said Sylar hugging her tightly. Just then the door bell rang, Sylar got up to get the door and it was Jessica.

"What do you want?" Sylar scolded.

"I want to apologize, I did before but you kind of didn't except my apology," Jessica reminded him.

"Its fine," said Sylar

Maya came to the door to see what it was. Jessica was shocked; she thought that Maya had been dead.

"Didn't I kill you?" asked Jessica.

"It didn't take! Stay away from Gabriel, he is mine!" Maya shouted at Jessica.

"You can have him! You won ok," Jessica told her in an angry voice as she slammed the door and left. Sylar looked out the window and watch Jessica walk home in tears. Jessica really liked Sylar so much; she wished that he would like her back. He actually felt sorry for her, she was a complete psychopath, but he remembered that he was a psychopath as well. They both had been serial killers all this time, and he felt like he wanted to be with her instead of Maya now.

"What is the matter Gabriel? You look super tired," Maya said to him.

"I'm fine Maya, I am going to bed ok," said Sylar as he went upstairs to bed. Maya fell asleep on the couch by herself, thinking about what Jessica did to her. She absolutely hated Jessica that she wanted to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niki woke up early the next day because she wanted to walk to a small café near her house to have some breakfast by herself. She did not know that Jessica had been taking over her last night during the party.

Niki felt very comfortable when she was there alone eating some delicious breakfast. Niki had a toast with some chocolate milk, it was really good.

All of a sudden Maya came up to Niki. Niki didn't know that Jessica killed Maya and she didn't know who Maya even was.

"Can I help you?" asked Niki politely as she munched on her toast.

"I have to talk to you! How could you try to kill me to get my Gabriel?" Maya said furiously.

"Who's Gabriel, and I didn't kill you last night. What are you talking about?" asked Niki looking absolutely confused; "I don't even know who you are, what is your name?" asked Niki.

"Maya, remember?" asked Maya getting frustrated. Niki didn't know what to say, she was just plain confused. Niki then remembered that Jessica had come back, so maybe she could go find out from Jessica after she finished eating. Just then Niki saw Sylar walk in the restaurant and he sat down next to Niki and Maya. Niki looked away from him because she absolutely hated Sylar because he had tried to kill Micah one time.

"Hey Jessica are you ok?" asked Sylar.

Niki ignored him.

"Sylar why are you talking to me?" asked Niki looking annoyed.

"Sorry I was talking to you. I was just wondering what your problem was," Sylar replied getting frustrated with Niki. Niki picked up her stuff and angrily walked to a different table. Was Niki ever going to forgive Sylar after what he had done to Micah? Sylar moved to Niki's table, Maya did not look happy.

"Jessica I am sorry about last night ok, I accepted your apology what else do you want?" Sylar asked.

"You tried to kill my son Micah," Niki shouted, "Leave me alone!"  
Sylar started getting very confused because last night Jessica was all over him, and she was the one who wanted Maya to die so she could have him. What could have been Jessica's problem? Sylar gave up and went back to sit with Maya at her table so he could let Niki finish her meal in peace.

Once she was finished her breakfast, she went back home to get cleaned up because she was going to go back to the club by herself because her friends were meeting her there at 1:30.

Niki slammed the door when she got home because she was still upset with Sylar. Micah was eating his breakfast with DL and they were looking at her with concerned expressions on their face.

"Mom is everything ok?" asked Micah looking worried.

"I'm fine; I just got home really late last night Micah," Niki responded.

Once Micah finished eating, he went upstairs to color while Niki and DL could talk about the party at the club last night.

"What was your problem last night?" DL asked angrily.

"I didn't have a problem last night. I was having a really good time," said Niki as she sat down on the couch to join him.

"Yeah, you killed that Maya girl," DL told her.

"I bumped into her at the café, and she told me about it. I have no idea what happened last night, I would never kill somebody. Don't you believe me?" asked Niki. She was getting very scared, people were blaming her that she was a psychopath; this meant that she had to talk to Jessica about this. She couldn't let Jessica get her into trouble when she didn't even do anything.

"The girl who was going out with Sylar," DL responded.

Niki felt discouraged because she didn't want to mention to DL that Jessica was back. DL thought that she was completely defeated.

"Anyway we will finish our talk later, I'm running to the casinos," said DL putting a black leather jacket on.

"Alright," said Niki, "I am going to get ready because I am going back to the club with my friends," said Niki.

"Ok I will meet you when I am done," DL promised.

She went up to her room to get dressed and she saw Jessica in the mirror smirking at her

"Ok Jessica, what did you do this time?" asked Niki.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessica as if she was acting like nothing went on between her and Sylar.

"Did you kill some girl named Maya?" asked Niki, "Please be honest I don't want to end up in trouble again," Niki begged.

"Alright, I did it because I desperately wanted Sylar. So I murdered her to get him. He got all angry at me, then I went to his house to apologize to him but I can't have him because I saw that Maya didn't die because Sylar must have cured her," Jessica replied to Niki. Niki could not believe this; she could not let Jessica fall in love with Sylar because she loved DL and her son.

"Please I don't want you to see Sylar. If you go out with him, then I have to and I do not go out with serial killers and plus I still love DL," Niki begged hoping that Jessica would listen to her. Jessica promised to Niki that she would stop crushing on Sylar but it was never going to happen and all of a sudden Niki was trapped again and Jessica came out to control Niki again.

Once Jessica was all ready to go to the club she waited for the babysitter to come to watch over Micah. Then when she left she met up with her friends halfway there. Once she got there her friends took of because they sometimes ditched her, and Jessica bumped into a sad girl with long blond hair and she was thin, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and some old jeans. Her name was Elle and she worked for her dad Bob who was the owner of the company of abilities. He was so cruel to people with abilities because he experimented the Shanti Virus, which was a virus that took away a person's ability, thank goodness the cheerleader's blood was the only cure to destroy this virus. Niki once injected herself because she wanted to defeat Jessica but it took a very long time for her Doctor Mohinder Suresh to come and bring her the cure. Bob would experiment this virus on innocent people who deserve there abilities.

Elle looked a bit frustrated with herself. Jessica went to go see if Elle was ok.

"Hey, I'm Jessica," she said to her Elle.

"Hi," said Elle shaking Jessica's hand.

Elle told the whole story to Jessica about her dad experimenting with Elle's ability which was lightening and she could also absorb lightening as well.

Jessica then told the whole story to Elle about having a multiple personality and how hard it was.

"Wow, that's crazy. I would never want to have an alter ego. That would be terrible," said Elle feeling sorry for Jessica. The two friends spent the whole afternoon together and they were having so much fun together. Maya and Sylar came later to the club. Sylar saw Jessica talking with Elle and some other friends.

"Oh it's Sylar, one second," Jessica said to Elle as she walked over to Sylar and Maya.

"Could you please let us be alone for a minute Maya?" Sylar asked her politely. Maya did what Sylar told her to do and then she went to go and get a drink while Sylar and Jessica were talking.

"What do you want Sylar?" asked Jessica.

Sylar moved closer to her and began to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"That," Sylar smiled.

"What about Maya? Don't you love her?" asked Jessica.

"What about DL? Don't you love him?" asked Sylar imitating her.

"I want to be with you Sylar. I love you more than anyone else," Jessica whispered to him making sure that Maya didn't hear anything.

"I want to be yours as well; I have to tell Maya then. You should probably do the same with DL," Sylar suggested.

"I will when I see him," said Jessica as she continued to make out with him.

DL came bursting in the room and he saw Sylar making out with Jessica. Maya was very angry with Jessica as well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my wife?" DL scolded as he pushed Sylar aggressively against a wall, "You stay away from her!" DL shouted.

Maya's eyes began to turn black and everybody at the club started to feel weak.

"What the hell is going on here?" DL retorted.

"Maya stop it!" Sylar shouted. Jessica's eyes turned black as well and she began to fall over. DL moved up to Maya and punched her in the face, and she totally blacked out. DL picked up Jessica and brought her to the car. DL was disappointed because he knew that Niki would never make out with a psycho killer and not tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica and DL got home around supper time and Jessica turned into Niki again. She saw that Micah was having a good time and he was playing with his PSP.

"Thank you so much for watching Micah while we were gone," Niki said to the babysitter.

"No problem, call me anytime," she said as she left out the door.

After supper, DL went out for a walk and the door bell rang and Micah went to get it the door while Niki was in her experimenting with some clothes.

"Mom, there is some guy for you at the door, he looks a bit like Sylar," Micah called from downstairs.

I'll be there in a minute, I am just getting dressed," said Niki as she was straightening her long wavy blond hair.

Then she came downstairs wearing a small sexy red dress with high heels and her hair was long and straight, she saw Sylar smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" asked Niki.

"Jessica, you look hot," Sylar told Niki.

"Thank you," said Niki pretending to be Jessica.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Sylar kindly.

"I'm sorry I can't, my husband is out and I have to take care of my son but you can come in if you want," Niki said inviting him in. Sylar found that Jessica was not acting like she was last night. She was acting a little nicer than usual.

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" asked Niki politely.

"Sure thanks," said Sylar.

"I'll be right back," said Niki. Niki went to the kitchen to make some coffee and saw Jessica in a mirror in the kitchen again. She did not want to be his girl friend. She could not forget the day when Sylar tried to kill Micah. Niki shook her head.

"Jessica, I don't know what I am supposed to do with him. I don't even like him at all," Niki told her.

"Let me take over," said Jessica. All of a sudden Niki was the one in the mirror and Jessica came out.

"Get him his coffee when it is finished, and please don't do anything crazy" Niki begged in the mirror.

When the coffee was finished, Jessica went to go join Sylar in the living room. She was happy to see him again and she thought he looked super sexy in his fancy black coat and his gorgeous black hair was a little big spiky but not too much.

"Hey, I am back," said Jessica as she sat down next to him. She was afraid that Sylar would never come back to see her.

"How did you find out where I lived?" asked Jessica stroking his hair.

"I found your address written on a piece of paper on in the hallway of my apartment," Sylar told her. Sylar moved closer to her, and they began to make out again. Micah was sitting at the edge of the stairs and saw what had happened. Micah got very upset that he went in his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Micah!" Jessica called in a worried voice. Micah did not respond. Jessica told Sylar to wait so she could go upstairs to see what was going on.

She opened the door and saw him crying.

"Micah what's the matter?" asked Jessica.

"How could you not tell me about seeing someone else and you didn't tell dad," Micah yelled at her.

"Micah, I met him at the club yesterday. I started to think he was kind of cute and I went a little too far with him. I am so sorry baby. I still love your father very much," Jessica said to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Micah.

"I will always love him no matter what happens," Jessica told him imitating Niki. Micah felt better so Jessica could go back downstairs and continued to make out with Sylar.

Just then DL came home from his walk and he saw Jessica and Sylar together.

"Niki, Sylar? What's going on?" asked DL looking concerned.

"Oh uh he came over to talk to me and I apologized for killing his girlfriend last night," Jessica lied. She really did love Sylar more than DL now. What was Niki going to do?

Sylar said bye to Jessica and went home to his apartment for Jessica and DL to be alone. DL did not look too happy. He thought Niki was totally insane letting a serial killer in their home, especially when she is home alone with a son who had almost been killed by him.

"Are you sure you are not having any love affairs with him?" DL asked to make sure that everything was ok.

"Oh I am," Jessica responded, "I was going to tell you about before, but I didn't want to at the club," she said.

"So you are?" DL shouted and he almost panicked.

"He is so gorgeous!" Jessica sneered and laughed.

"How could you lie to me and Micah about something like this!? So that's why you tried to murder Maya," DL yelled at her.

"Yeah," said Jessica. Jessica felt much better telling the truth and now she could be with Sylar.

"I am done with you! We are divorcing if you are going to continue seeing him!" DL scolded. Micah was upstairs listening to the whole conversation; tears were running down his face.

"I don't care, but Micah is staying with me!" Jessica snapped at DL.

"No I am taking Micah!" DL scolded again. Just then Jessica got too out of control and threw DL against the wall in the hallway, then she pulled out a gun from her pocket shot him in the chest and she also damaged his brain, the cheerleader's blood would not have been able to heal him and blood splattered all over the hallway, then he collapsed on the floor. Jessica roared with laughter as Micah came downstairs wondering what was going on.

"Dad, no?" said Micah as he started to cry over DL's dead body.

"He is gone now, he shot himself," Jessica lied to her own son.

"Go upstairs now!" Jessica told him.

Still angry with her, Micah did as she was told, then Jessica went back to see Niki who hopelessly trapped in the mirror.

She was in tears when she found out that Jessica shot her beloved DL.

"How could you do this to me?" Niki cried.

"It was for your own good," Jessica sneered at her.

"No it wasn't for my own good!" Niki snapped back. Niki came out of the mirror instead of Jessica and went to the bathroom so she could pull out an injection that Mohinder Suresh, her doctor gave to her incase her alter ego came back and she was doing really bad things. So she injected herself on her left leg.

Finally Jessica was defeated, and now she had to deal with Sylar and Micah on her own. Niki was just so upset that she went back in the bathroom and began to drug herself with sedation pills because she couldn't take it anymore. After she took the pills she became really weak and she could barely do anything, her eyes were all red and she looked so miserable. Then she just collapsed on the ground hopelessly. Micah came running downstairs hoping that he did not lose his mother ether. This was a horrible day for poor Micah. He did not want to lose his dad and what would have happened to him if he lost his mom.

"Mom, please don't be dead, first dad and now you," Micah said bursting into tears.

Micah knew that Sylar had once tried to kill him but Micah learned that everyone deserves a second chance so he went to the kitchen to pick up the phone so he could call Sylar for some help.

Sylar then came over to meet Micah and then ran inside and carefully brought her to a couch in the living, thinking she was still Jessica and set her on the couch gently. Sylar sat with her until she recovered from sedation.

Micah was there was them too on the floor still crying over DL.

Then Niki woke up and saw Sylar sitting next to her, treating her with respect.

"Sylar, what are you doing here?" asked Niki in a weak voice.

"I came to help you. Why did you drug yourself?" asked Sylar.

"She killed my husband. She made out with you and did not tell me, DL or Micah. She killed your girlfriend," Niki responded with tears running down her face.

"Who is she?" asked Sylar curiously.

"Jessica, I am not Jessica. My name is Niki. When I look in the mirror I see her talking back to me. Sometimes she traps me in the mirror because she wants to take over me," she told him.

"Oh my goodness Niki, that is terrible. Look my girlfriend and I broke up, I really wanted to be with you Niki. Please I know you hated me because I have been a killer and I tried to murder your son, but I am going to change. I decided that I should stop killing people. I just want us to have a chance together and I want us to be happy together," Sylar said hopelessly, "And you have to promise you won't drug yourself anymore,"

"I promise," said Niki.

"I am so sorry about your husband by the way. I know you loved him," Sylar reminded her.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Niki said as she fell into Sylar's arms and continued to cry.

4 years later,

Sylar became Micah's step dad because he ended up marrying Niki. They moved to a beautiful house somewhere near the Orange County. Sylar also helped Niki pay for Micah's tuition because she always wanted Micah to go to a private school.

Niki was very happy with her life now and loved Sylar and Micah very much but she was never going to forget DL Hawkins.


End file.
